


I barely know you

by definitelytenrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heavy Angst, Please Don't Hate Me, sad as heck but happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelytenrose/pseuds/definitelytenrose
Summary: "I barely Know you." With that Rose Tyler left the TARDIS and The Doctor, who was staring at her while holding Reinette's hand. Rose was ready to go back home and start a new life without him.





	1. The day has come

"I barely Know you," Rose said as she walked to leave the TARDIS and The Doctor, who was staring at her while barely holding Reinette's hand. It was hard for Rose, but she was ready to go back home and start a new life without him. Many thoughts came through her mind, but, the strongest one was "It's the best for everyone around." 

The Doctor left Reinette's hand and ran outside the TARDIS to follow Rose. He was wondering if this was real, maybe all this was a dream. But each step he made, told him it was otherwise. 

"Rose, please wait." He sighed, took a breath and ran faster. "Can we talk at least?, I know you're upset about Mickey but it's not my fault. Rose, please. " He was booming, his steps went slower. "Rose come back, please." He still followed her, but she didn't turn around. 

"Angel, what's wrong with her?" Reinette's voice interrupted the chase. The Doctor stopped and saw that Reinette also followed him.  He moved quickly, checking if somebody have seen or heard them. He totally forgot about Reinette’s clothes, they screaming and going outside from the TARDIS.

The Doctor took Reinette’s hand to guide her inside the ship."Nothing is wrong, she's only visiting her mother for a time," he explained, worry and doubt dominated his voice, "anyway, we'll be back later, two or three days in her time. Maybe a month for us. Meanwhile to the stars, as I promised you."

He went to the controls, pushing buttons around for his next destiny. Reinette was talking, but he heard nothing. His mind was planning something to bring Rose back. Millions of possibilities came to his mind, from travelling to another planet and bring her something magical to conquer a planet only for her. The last one was only a possibility, but it wasn’t out of the cards.

After a few destinies, he knew the reason why Rose left him. And finally realized that Rose loved him back, too.

It was time to go back for her.

\----

"Mom, I'm back." Rose screamed, throwing her suitcase to the floor and the two big black backpacks above it. She took a breath and observed the apartment, not only the broken wall of the last Christmas was repaired, also the living room was different but she couldn’t figure why.  Rose eat some stuff she found in the refri, some apples and a satsuma over the table.  To distract herself, she turned on the TV and watched a shitty movie about a detective looking for a millionaire cat.  It was almost night when she woke up. Exhausted, she headed to her old room and went to sleep. She didn't notice her mother didn’t arrive.

Even in her dreams she couldn’t avoid the sadness. She saw him hugging Reinette, kissing her and cuddling with her. Rose wanted to wake up but her mind didn't allow her to do it. The worst scenes between those two came harder to avoid, she couldn’t control her dreams.

Rose was crying in her sleep; she didn't want to remember what happened. Her mind started to show her again and again the reason why she left.

The Doctor was going to do the same he did with Sarah Jane to her. He will dump her and forget about her.

At first Rose handled it so well, she knew her destiny. The best she could do was enjoy while it lasted, and then leave. Sadly, a gingerbread universe came and ruined everything.

The first thing you need to know when you land in a parallel universe is that curiosity will be always there. That is bad, and that travel had been a mistake from the beginning. Everything had started to go wrong starting by the abrupt landing, then, a TARDIS recharging and finally a walk by the river.

As they walked by the Thames, well in this universe known as The Isis, Rose saw something that caught her attention; a poster of her father promoting Vitex. The Doctor went to look at it, this was dangerous and he even adverted her about the many dangers of meeting Pete Tyler in this world. Rose didn't care, she wanted to see how her life could had been.

“Sorry, I must know,” Rose told the Doctor. She looked at him, waiting for him to go with her.

“Rose, be careful,” he replied.

“You are not coming.” It wasn’t a question.

“I can’t Reinette, I must stay with her.”

“I know.” She didn’t wait for his reply, just ran away from there to the Tyler mansion.

“Boss, I need to know about my life here. Sorry, must go; we only have a few hours.” Mickey looked apologetically and walked to the other side.

“Shall we?” Reinette asked. The Doctor took her hand to walk around the city with her.

 

Getting inside the party wasn't complicated, a staff uniform was enough to be inside. What her eyes saw inside, got her gob smacked. A mansion full of luxuries, important people and lots of food. She thought a little about how that represented all what she could have had if her real dad never died in that accident. She returned to reality, this wasn’t hers.

The night passed fast, she met her alternate parents, and even the president of Britain. But where was she in this universe?

"Rose, my girl." Rose heard Jackie's voice. The moment to meet her double finally came.  

She heard little steps and many “awws” and “oh cutie”. And then her eyes meet the sight of this Jackie with a tiny dog.

"A dog?" she couldn't believe it, was this a joke? She didn't exist there, how it was possible?

"Well, at least you didn't cause trouble meeting your double." The doctor was standing there in a black tuxedo, Reinette beside him with a fabulous black dress. Both with champagne glasses.

“What are you doing here?” Rose muttered.

“I came to keep you away from problems. I told Reinette that you are a little bit stubborn, and she suggested to come here and help.”

Rose cut him off, "Oh, they're asking for champagne over there." Rose moved from there, ignoring the Doctor and Reinette's giggles.

The night continued, then the cybermen attacked and he ran out with the French.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Reinette is a fixed point, I can't lose her. See you in the TARDIS." The Doctor literally stole a car and ran away with Reinette, Rose saw them leave in the distance.

The noise that made her move was Pete Tyler taking her hand. She saw the cybermen running towards them, instead of running she begged for a quick death.

"Are you Rose Tyler?" a blond guy asked her, she didn't know him.

"Yes, but h-?"  he cut her off.

"Just move, to the van over there. NOW!" She obeyed.

Inside the van a surprise waited for her: Mickey, his double and new friends.

"Hey babe, hold on." He helped Jake and Pete Tyler get in the van. 

"How?" Rose asked, doubt literally killing her. 

"Well.." Mickey started to tell everything. 

Minutes later, Ricky and Mrs. Moore were dead. Rose felt bad for Jake, but glad it wasn't Mickey. They fought for hours, Torchwood helped them along. Rose hoped to stay alive until the end of this. And then she realized something important to end that mission, a code was needed. The Doctor wasn’t there to help.   

 

After hours of fighting, the war was over.

Rose got hurt with several cuts and bruises around her face and arms.  Pete worried about her, made the Torchwood team attend her the best they could. Rose was grateful, but it was time to go back to the TARDIS. 

The van stopped outside the TARDIS, where the Doctor was standing there with Reinette, now in normal clothes.

"Oh Rose you're back, guess what? Did you know that Reinette gave me the perfect solution for this problem? we need .."  but she cut him off

"The Torchwood team and I solved it. We used a code, Mickey helped us with it and then many soldiers made the rest. Hard night for all us, but we’re safe now."

"Great, but Reinette’s so-" he stopped, Rose’s face wasn’t paying attention to him anymore." Good, time to go back.

"You are not coming, am I right?” Rose asked Mickey, he was standing beside Pete.

 "I'm not going back bae. I'll stay, grandma needs me, well Ricky," Mickey said, avoiding tears clearly.  “You know, new life. “

Rose gently smiled and kissed him. "But, Mickey-“ she saw determination, it was going to be hard to convince him.” well... mmm, oh! how I'm gonna miss you. Please take care." She embraced him, tears rolling.

"Of course, bae." He moved backwards and smiled to her, "I'm gonna miss you too. Please take care, don’t let him break your heart"

“Micke- yeah, okay.” She didn’t bother to reply, it was useless. 

She was going back to the TARDIS when Pete said her name. 

"I-" 

"Rose, please don't say it. I'm not your father, but I'm proud of you." Pete hugged her, "And I beg you, stay. We need someone like you in Torchwood." 

"I can't, mom needs me."  he let her go, and smiled. 

"Okay, goodbye." 

"Bye." Rose tried to smile, but tears were already there. 

"Rose, time to go. Hurry up." The Doctor shouted, she sighed and run towards the TARDIS. 

 Inside, she saw them laughing, it was hard for her seeing how the Doctor left everything behind for a girl.  She moved towards her room, it was time to go home. 

 

 

 


	2. Honey I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for the late update but many things came into my life... first I went for two weeks to a place where we didn't have WIFI, then to a beach where we had WIFI but I didn't have my laptop. After that, I was back home but my mom got retinal detachment, so I took care of her for two months!!! (and yeah that included cleaning the house, cooking and all that). And well, in a blink of an eye, I went back to college and I got a work, so really I didn't have time to update this. 
> 
> GOOD NEWS! I already have this finished, so you will have an update every weekend (I hope) because my school has blocked this site, tumblr and many other sites; I have to wait until I'm home. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, no beta... ENJOY!

 

Rose woke up to the sound of someone walking inside the apartment. It was past midnight, around 3 a.m. and nothing was more dangerous than someone inside an apartment in the Powell State. She stood up, moved silently trying to not make any kind of noise. From the bureau, she took her hoodie and her cell phone and quietly moved out of her room to confront the enemy. 

The light turned on abruptly.

"Rose Marion Tyler, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Her mom was in front of her. She was wearing a dress and a man was beside her.  

"I'm back... but who is he?" Rose asked, eyes directly to the man beside her mom. 

"Oh, sorry. Howard, I'm... well, I'm excited to meet you Rose, your mother told me about your travels and well, I didn't expect to meet you so soon," the man stuttered. Rose found it funny and adorable. He was a little bit uncomfortable about the situation, and then Jackie held his hand, he started to sweat. It was a lot for him.

"Nice to meet you, well, I already knew about you… but, mmm, so you're dating mom?" Rose threw the question, his answer was a light blush. "Okay. Well… Mom see you later, I'm gonna catch m-" 

"Not so fast," Jackie interrupted her, " where's that skinny block of you? Is he in your room, because if he is in -" 

"I don't work for him anymore, I left him. He found someone better." Rose lowered her gaze.  She didn't want to show her feelings to anyone, and now her mom was asking about it. 

"Howard, I'll see you later." He left immediately. Jackie cared more about Rose in that moment than anyone else in the world. "Want to share darling?" 

Both took seats on the couch, Rose hugged her mom so hard that Jackie thought her ribs were about to explode. 

"We went with Mickey to this spaceship, and he met someone..." 

 

Rose told her mom all the story in a sit, Jackie heard it carefully and didn't interrupt her once -something weird for Jackie- but, at the end of the tale, Jackie asked only one thing that changed Rose's life forever, "Darling, do you love him?".

"Mom, I alre- it’s impossible. He lov-"

"No, no," Jackie cut her off, "you are going to wait for that alien, you are gonna tell your feelings and do whatever you want with him," she exclaimed, it sounded more like an order than an advice. "You love that skinny alien, and I know he does too. Wait for him."

"Okay, but what if he's not back?" Rose started to worry about it, maybe he didn't love her back. 

"He will, just wait." 

\--- -----

 

The abrupt stop threw him directly to the floor, this was his third worst landing in all his lives. The Doctor just had leave Reinette a few minutes ago, three as much. He was more than ready to see Rose again, after a week for him and maybe a few for her, he stood faster running outside the TARDIS, ready with the gift he bought and choose specially for Rose. 

He stopped, almost immediately, everything in London was, and felt a little bit different. He started to walk and smell around, it was something in the air that told him this was not okay, he observed and started to make some notes like there were no announcements in the buildings, weird for that place, or the fact that some houses were abandoned. He moved from the centre, his gaze towards Rose's building, which looked almost the same, and that's when he realized, how can he differentiate something when the Powell was changing constantly thanks to grafitti and new people coming there to live? He knew the only one thing in all that place was worth to see right there was Rose Tyler, so he ran towards the same door he had crossed those last two years of his life. 

As he went upstairs, he noticed the building was empty and most of the apartments were in rebuilding, maybe a government improvement or someone finally bought them and realized the bad state of them; he continued his path. 

Finally,after three floors, The Doctor arrived to his destiny... apartment 48.  He knocked, no answer, then again, nothing. He waited, maybe Rose and her mum were outside. 

"Hello, are you looking for someone honey?" An old woman was seeing him, he was after all siting outside Rose's apartment. 

"Oh, hello.." he ruffled his hair, then his hand to his neck. "Well, yeah... I'm looking for Rose and Jackie Tyler... I don't know if they are home or outside." 

"Oh," the woman's face transformed into a sad mask faslty, "darling... oh god, does anyone never told you? They died, in the invasion of the last year. Poor girl..." the woman said, but the words faded in the air, Rose was dead was the last thing he expected. 

"What attack?" he made the question, the best he could. 

"What attack? where have you been boy, it was all over the world. Those things appeared and killed everyone, all over the sky and earth they were." the woman was crying, she looked very distressed, "they killed my husband and p-" 

He interrupted her, "Was Rose killed by them?"

The woman looked at him with teary eyes. "Oh boy, come with me, you need to see this."

The Doctor followed her.

He walked three apartments from to the right. Meanwhile, he told her he was John Smith, a friend she made from her travels, and some stuff like where he was from, all lies of course, but enough to gain trust.

He stepped inside, took a seat and waited for her. The woman appeared minutes later with a kettle, two cups and some biscuits.

"Oh tea, thanks," he replied, the British knew how to make the worst moment a good one.

 "Rose was an incredible girl, her mom was good, but we didn't get along... anyways." the woman took a CD and put it on the DVD," this was recorded by my son, we made an homage for the victims in the state, that's why I have it." She smiled, The Doctor nodded. 

The video was going forwards fast, he wanted to watch it full, and then stopped. 

A man, no more of his 30's, started to talk, "On this day, we remember the ones who died, we remember the ones who were killed and, mostly, the ones who died to save the others." he paused, "And for that, we are here to remember the most important one. The one who saved all of us of a terrible death. This day we remember Rose Marion Tyler."

The Doctor couldn't believe this was true, Rose was dead.

And then the man said, "I'll give the word to her husband, director of Torchwood Three, Captain Jack Harkness." 

He was late.

 

 

 

 


End file.
